One of the recurring problems with any body worn device having transducers is the accumulation of material that might block the proper operation of the transducer. Hearing assistance devices which are body worn and which have one or more transducers frequently encounter an accumulation of moisture, wax or other foreign material which can occlude apertures for the transducers and cause damage to the transducers eventually. One example of a hearing assistance device is a hearing aid. Hearing aids have apertures for reception of sound which can be blocked by moisture, wax or other material. Hearing aids may use protective screens, such as a wax guard, microphone cover, or other acoustic screens which are intended to reduce the amount of unwanted substances that can reach the transducer. However, occlusion and other effects of the buildup of wax, moisture and other materials continue to be an issue with such devices.
What is needed in the art is a way to provide enhanced protection against the buildup of wax, moisture or other materials on hearing assistance devices. Such method and apparatus should not only improve the longevity of the transducers, but also provide reduced occurrences of partial or full blockage of apertures used for sound reception by hearing assistance devices.